Dorfmann
"I'm a man who resents anyone trying to be a hero at the expense of someone else's life." Feldwebel Dorfmann is a Heer soldier who along with two companions, Klimmer and Meisner sought refuge from a storm in an abandoned pillbox, where the three encountered Lieutenant Gil Hanley and the wounded Stark, and were taken prisoner. Dorfmann spoke English, having studied it in school. He insisted to Hanley that their army was everywhere in the vicinity and that he'd never get the injured Stark back to the American lines, prompting a worried Stark to insist that he was lying. Outside, a German truck driving by became stuck in the mud, and Hanley held his sidearm on the three Germans in the pillbox, lest any of them call out for help. Dorfmann attempted to persuade Hanley to surrender, since Stark's injuries were so severe that he couldn't possibly wait to get back to the American lines, insisting that German mistreatment of prisoners was just Allied propaganda, sarcastically asking Hanley if he was told Germans eat babies. As Stark's bleeding worsened, an increasingly annoyed Dorfmann nagged Hanley, saying the Germans had an aid station down the road that they could take Stark to. He began angrily denouncing American officers as being no different from German ones, insisting all officers didn't care about the lives of their subordinates; that anything was permitted as long as the "proud officer" didn't surrender. He accused Hanley of letting Stark die. Outside, the truck continued trying to get free of the mud. Hanley ordered Dorfmann to tell Klimmer to put a fresh dressing on Stark's wounds. Klimmer found a discarded grenade and secreted it in his tunic. Outside, the truck was finally freed from the mud, then drove away. Suddenly two other German soldiers entered the pillbox, and Dorfmann yelled for them to stop, before he, Klimmer and Meisner threw themselves to the floor. Hanley quickly shot both of them, but was wounded himself. Stark suggested he shoot the Germans, then they could leave together, but Hanley said he didn't shoot prisoners. Stark asked for the gun so he could do it himself. Hanley angrily refused. Suddenly Klimmer jumped up and threatened to blow Hanley up with the grenade if he didn't release them. Dorfmann demanded he give him the grenade, but the other German tripped trying to get outside and was killed when the grenade went off. Hanley was thrown to the floor, and Stark picked his gun up. Dorfmann tried to talk him out of killing them. Eventually he relented. In that instant, Dorfmann and Meisner jumped up and attacked Hanley. Meisner was knocked down while Dorfmann wrestled with Hanley over the gun. An explosion went off outside, killing Meisner, and Hanley managed to get control of the gun and shoot Dorfmann in the stomach with it. Later the next morning, Hanley carried Stark outside, intending to get him back to their lines, but the soldier had died from his wounds during the night. Inside, Dorfmann was still alive, and pleaded with Hanley to help him. Eventually, he agreed, and took the badly injured German to an aid station. Category:Combat! Category:TV Show Characters Category:Heer Category:Sergeants Category:Non-Commissioned Officers Category:Living Characters Category:Prisoners of War Category:German Category:Albert Paulsen